The casing of a camera provides physical support for internal components and keeps out incidental light. Plastic casings were, at one time, very thick in order to provide adequate structural strength. Passage of incidental light through the material of the casing was not possible. In recent years, adequate strength has been provided by thin, injection-molded plastic casings. Dimensions of these casings can be reduced to the point that the composition of the plastic used must be highly opaque in order to adequately block light entry. Further reductions in dimensions or use of less opaque materials have not been warranted, since the resulting casing would have translucent regions.
One-time use cameras are widely available which include labels that describe use of the camera and have other useful or decorative information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,543 entitled "Method for Label Application Using Bernoulli Effect", which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a labeling method in which a label is floated on an air cushion into a substantially exact alignment with an area of an item receiving the label. It has been determined that the accuracy of the label placement provided by this method is very great.
It would thus be desirable to provide a camera having a light transmissive region, such as a region of translucent plastic, and a label precisely placed to block the passage of light through the transmissive region.